onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2013
01:41 self link 04:25 Hey 04:26 o.o Tom? 04:26 Hello 04:27 :D Are you new arround here? 04:27 lol (facepalm) 04:28 (trollface) * xd 05:06 hi 05:06 hi 05:07 how's everything? 05:08 ok 05:08 you? 05:08 fine 05:10 can't wait for next week 05:13 http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5xr1lkmFE1qg7hcu.gif 05:14 this is how I am for the special next week and the episode and the ones after it 05:23 Hello 05:24 hi 05:25 do you big fan of ouat? 05:25 rofl at that link 05:25 I am 05:25 lol :D 05:25 yep I'm a fan 05:25 Tom were are you from? :P 05:27 . 05:29 hmmmm 05:30 a bit Interesting there huh 05:30 xd 05:30 o.o 05:31 O.O 05:31 ok something's up 05:32 Tom has now the record of "Entered and left the Enchanted Forest more times in 5 minutes" xd 05:33 lol 05:58 Hey. 05:58 Hey 05:58 Hi 05:59 xd you remind me to 05:59 I just realized that this is the last Sunday without a new Once Upon a Time until the end of the season, if you count The Price of Magic as a new episode. 06:00 and if I count the special Miller's Daughetr? 06:01 Then there are new episodes every sunday until the end of the season. 06:01 yeah, but today The Miller's Daugher special editon airs 06:02 oh really 06:02 wait I saw that episode 06:02 If you guys haven't seen this yet, then you have to check it out. It's the best theory I've read of why Belle's memories come back. Thread:115023 06:02 hmm, let me see 06:02 Shaia, there is a special edition today 06:03 Oh, read Theforgottenreflection's comment. It's the theory. 06:03 ooooo hmmm 06:03 HI Utter 06:03 Hey Utter. 06:04 I don't like that theory lol 06:04 Hey 06:06 . 06:10 o.o 06:14 I wonder how Lock is gonna do the white rabbit 06:14 not Lost Lock 06:15 xd 06:15 hmmm... I just wish they do a good CSS 06:15 the whole spinoff depends on how they do the CSS, imho 06:16 I do hope it does well but I want the show back 06:16 You mean CGI? 06:16 rofl yes 06:16 omg LMAO xd 06:16 talk about oops 06:17 rofl 06:17 xd 06:18 :) I'm kidding 06:23 brb 06:24 ok 06:24 I'm trying to rewatch What Happened to Frederick (yes, xd "trying") 06:25 I don't want to watch in this small netbook, I want to go to the big screen 06:25 ah 06:25 and first I need to find the DVD xd 06:25 :O oh no 06:25 dun dun dun 06:26 xd I know where it is 06:26 it's in the basement 06:26 no wait 06:26 how do you call a place like the basement, that goes above the ceiling xd 06:26 ? 06:26 06:28 oh oh 06:29 the attic 06:29 that xd 06:29 btw, did you watch mama? :P 06:30 ? 06:30 uh 06:31 the new film? brb 06:31 no and ok 06:32 okay, I'm going to look for the dvd player and then I'll rewatch some episodes brb xd 06:33 hey 06:33 Hi 06:35 how are you? 06:36 I'm ok 06:36 good 06:36 you? 06:37 great thanks :D 06:40 brb 06:41 ok 06:58 hello 07:39 Hello 07:41 back 07:42 hello? 09:02 Hey 09:02 hey 09:03 Hi 09:03 so how is everyone? 09:03 I'm fine, and you? 09:03 good thanks 09:04 just re-watched an episode 09:04 which one? 09:04 I did to 09:04 top* 09:04 too* 09:04 what did you watch? 09:04 I'm still ok 09:05 What Happened to Frederick 09:05 I love that one 09:05 i watched broken again 09:05 ah 09:05 I dislike Broken 09:05 why? 09:06 the Enchanted Forest scenes 09:06 I don't like them 09:06 Broken was my ONLY dissapointing episode even in OUaT 09:06 i do have some problems with it 09:06 I mean, I like it, but not as much as the rest of them 09:06 it isnt as good as manhatten 09:07 it isn't as good as any episode 09:07 and it's manhattAn* ;) 09:07 I liked it I all the episodes that I've seen 09:07 xd 09:07 i dislike 2 09:08 which ones? 09:08 09:09 tallahassee and 7:15 am 09:09 i LOVE those two 09:09 i see [09:10 Wraith#comm-108379 what do you think? 09:10 yeah, they should 09:15 well, i'm here, killian XD 09:15 hey 09:15 just saw your wall message 09:15 hello 09:15 Hello 09:15 hey :) 09:15 Hey 09:15 :D 09:16 well it seems all the greetings are over 09:17 yep 09:22 kinda awkward silence 09:23 not much to talk about XD 09:23 xd 09:23 yeah, 09:26 test 09:26 tested 09:26 sucsessful! 09:33 brb 09:33 thanks XD 09:33 xd 09:33 i did see your response about it being "spoilery" lol 09:33 it got removed ? 09:34 what? o.o 09:34 nevermind XD sorry 09:43 o.o 09:49 ..... 09:53 gosh i really hate it when i can hear my dad talking on the phone. -.- 09:53 Why? 09:53 xd 09:53 i can already guess he's obviously talking about me, lol. 09:53 aw 09:54 because he uses a different dialect with his sister, i can only understand a little bit. 09:54 but every now and then i hear him mention my name and i go, "ugh" 09:54 it's just annoying b/c i guess he assumes i don't have an perception of what he's saying 09:54 I see 09:55 I hate when people talks about me thinking I'm not hearing 09:55 it's like when people are talking about you in front of you but they assume you don't know. 09:55 it irritates me. 09:55 yeah, that. 09:57 (angry) 09:57 my mom does the same. 09:57 when she's on the phone, i mean. 09:57 yeah 10:07 test 10:09 tested 10:12 ok :D 10:40 o.o 10:42 hey 10:42 what are you up to ? 10:42 i kind of feel lame. :S 10:42 Not shit 10:42 i never go out to eat, lol. 10:42 me either 10:42 my brother goes in and out of the house with his friends to eat all the time 10:42 and i know behind my back my parents wonder why i'm such a hermit crab. 10:43 makes it worse since i still live with them, and all. 10:43 ugh 10:43 The_Heart_Is_a_Lonely_Hunter?diff=181434&oldid=179719 10:43 dear god. 10:43 hell no. 10:43 undid 10:43 those are all plot points. 10:44 LOL 10:44 your edit summary is funny 10:44 Yup 10:44 xd 10:44 look at this 10:44 and it's terrible English 10:44 thats not the first time he's made those kind of edits 10:44 yesterday, he totally screwed up the price of gold page. 10:44 it was hideous. 10:45 yup 10:45 think we should warn him on his wall? lol. 10:46 If you want XD 10:46 XD 10:46 hmm 10:46 i dunno. 10:48 xd 10:51 XD 10:51 i mean, i don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but gosh, both the grammar and trivia altogether that was added was terrible. 10:51 with a capital T. 10:51 XD 10:52 brb 10:54 Yup 10:55 Emma_Swan?diff=181437&oldid=180039 10:57 Do you want to write on his wall? Cuz, he keeps editing 10:58 ew 10:59 I wrote on his wall 10:59 XD 10:59 good job 11:00 Read the damn policies indeed XD 11:00 i can see why it's irritating 11:00 you would think someone who looks at the RA after their edits have been undone would either ask why it's happening or realize he/she is doing something wrong XD 11:01 yup 11:01 i have a random question 11:01 hopefully it's just as simple as they don't know we don't use that kind oftrivia, and they stop' 11:01 ? 11:01 um, for some of the templates, if there is no citation on it, it means it was created on this wikia, right? 11:01 Yeah. 11:02 i wanted to use the column break templates on another wikia. how do i cite this wiki? Like, just write on the template page: "Template made on the Once Upon a Time wiki" ? 11:05 Oh, those templates should be on every wiki 11:05 o.o 11:05 oh, are they ? 11:05 but if i copy and paste the template, i wouldn't need to cite anyone ? 11:06 Exactly. 11:06 ok got it 2013 04 07